It is well known to cool electronic components and assemblies in order to extend their operating life and to prevent component failure. Several techniques are commonly employed to cool electronic components such a attaching the component to a heat sink which can then reject heat by means of thermal radiation and convection. Another method which is often used in combination with heat sinks is to circulate air around the component by mounting a fan or blower proximate the component to be cooled. Another method of cooling components is to surround them with potting compounds or conformal coatings which also protect them from the deleterious effects of contact with water and/or excessive shock. The potting compound is usually a semi-flexible epoxy with a thixotropic agent and a curing agent added. The particular epoxy used usually depends on a number of parameters, including the thermal coefficient of expansion of the component. The thermal coefficient of expansion of the epoxy should be close to that of the electronic component so as to prevent possible breakage thereof. Other considerations are that the epoxy should be waterproof and that it not react electrically or physically with the components.
To date, however, no method of using a potting compound has been formulated which, while preserving electrical insulation and the aforementioned benefits of protection from water and shock, also enhances the conductance of thermal energy away from the component.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of using a potting compound in which the present benefits of potting compounds, namely, providing a degree of waterproofing and shock protection are maintained, and in addition provides electrical insulation and enhanced thermal conductance of heat away from the electronic components.